Millions of Americans suffer from chronic sleep onset insomnia, but there is currently no effective treatment for this malady. This is mainly so because hypnotics and sedatives have recently been shown ineffective against chronic insomnia. However, preliminary work now suggests that biofeedback of EMG and EEG might hold some promise for the treatment of sleep onset insomnia. In the current study, 40 carefully selected sleep onset insomniacs are randomly assigned to four treatment groups. One group receives good, orthodox medical care, one feedback of frontalis EMG, another feedback of EMG and theta waves, and the last group receives feedback of occipital alpha waves. Each feedback group initially is trained for 40 sessions, after which time the treatment program becomes more flexible, depending on individual patient needs. Changes in sleep will be assessed both by subjective reports and by laboratory recordings. Three nights of lab sleep each are measured before treatment, after feedback, and after a one year follow up period. The study is currently in its first year. No results are expected until 1976.